


♡𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎♡

by Petulanced



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, References to Depression, Tenderness, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulanced/pseuds/Petulanced
Summary: TW: swearing, violence, references to mature themes.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dream panted, the bow he was holding shaking in his hands, "But that's impossible! There's no way that could happen!"The skeleton in front of him coos, 6 long tendril-like things sway behind him tauntingly, "Oh, but darling! If it were impossible I wouldn't be here!"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Undertale, Dreamtale and Shattered Blue does not belong to me, nor does any art (unless I say otherwise). The story does however.*
Relationships: Horror/Lust (Undertale), Ink/Nightmare (Undertale), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Shattered Blue/Dream (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. ♡𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book I made on wattpad, for those who may have seen it before. I had written chapters ready but I have a much better and much more sinister idea for this story :) I decided it would be better to just put it on here whilst I'm writing my other stories.
> 
> *The idea of 'Shattered!Blueberry' does not belong to me! He and all of the other characters belong to their respective owners. If you do not know them, feel free to message me and I will tell you :)*
> 
> I've decided this will be based on a chapter in my one-shots book for Blueberry ships (the '- Dreamberry -' one) on wattpad. I really liked the story on that so I decided to make a proper story on it. Plus, I like dreamberry and there's not that much out there. This story will not be canon to that one-shot but the one-shot will be canon to this story. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but if you have read it, this takes place a couple of days afterwards. You don't have to go and read it because it will be in one of these chapters. You can go and read the other one-shots and stuff if you want lol-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird has been happening in the multiverse. Dream had some conflicting feelings about Blue and there has been an eerie silence since.

[ POV: Dream ]

[ Location: Star Sanses' Base ] [ Time: 2:37, Monday ]

It was almost literally the middle of the night. Possibly the worst time to be awake; especially for someone like me. Someone like me who has to make sure as many people as possible have dreams tonight. The only problem is that... well... I'm scared.

Nightmare has been a lot more active lately, and if I'm being honest... I'm scared of what's waiting for me in the dreamscape.

I shouldn't let my weaknesses get in the way of so many people's happiness... but... it's hard. I know that's not a good excuse, but I have no idea what to do... I'm stumped. 

I'm also quite shocked actually since there is more negativity than usual in the multiverse. In fact, a timeline of HavenTale went corrupt a couple of weeks ago. They said they'd been attacked by someone who looked like Nightmare. Most of them were dead and the ones still alive could barely talk because of how tormented they were. It took me and Ink 3 days to completely rehabilitate all of the survivors and clean the mess up. That should not have happened though, since Nightmare cannot travel to positive AUs! There was also nothing wrong with that AU because we'd visited only a couple of days before and it was perfectly fine. Like any other HavenTale timeline. We had actually become good friends with them... with the Sans and the Gaster of that timeline... and everyone else too.

But they just... vanished.

Out of the blue, they were gone!

That's ironic actually, because someone else had also vanished, and I'm afraid it might be to do with Nightmare and the HavenTale timeline. Blue. He was gone as well. My best friend... and might I add... possible... well... crush? 

Is that what you call it? Though, I am rather concerned about why people want to crush people that they love... but I'm guessing it's a bit different. I never really had much time to think about that kind of stuff, and I don't have the time now either. 

Blue and I had... sort of well... confessed? to each other... but we're not really official yet. I'm scared though. For him. I feel like I was right in what I was thinking and I feel like Nightmare found out already. I think Blueberry is gone... but where? He can't possibly have killed him, because he'd want me to know if he was dead or not. He'd want to brag about it.

I know that soon Nightmare will attack another AU, and I'll have to confront him. I will have to confront him about the HavenTale timeline as well... and Blue. I swear if I don't find him I will... I will... no. Just because I love Blue, doesn't mean I should feel angry at Nightmare. It's not his fault he's like this... maybe Blues not dead. Maybe Nightmare is acting like his old self and-

I do get caught up in my own dreams... don't I?

As much as I want them to be true, I don't know if they will come true right now. I'll have to wait. Which is exactly what I'm willing to do.

I'll wait for everything to go back to normal - I'm sure it's just a one-time thing.

I'll wait for my brother to come around.

I'll wait for my brother to come back.

I'll wait for Blue.

I waited in stone for a very long time... I can do this. 

Or at least, I think I can.

\-----------------------------------------

[ POV: Nobody ] - A flashback...

[ Location: The Star Sanses' Base ] [ Time: 3:00pm, Thursday ]

It was a neutral-sort-of-day in the AU that the Star Sanses called home. Sure, Dream would have probably made it so it was sunny all the time, but he decided it would be better if the weather worked like that of Underswap's surface. Not that it had anything to do with the fact that he liked Blue or anything. How dare you think that?

No, but in all seriousness, Dream was starting to realise that he did indeed have feelings for Blue, but he couldn't make himself do anything about it. Hah, how ironic that the Guardian of Dreams and Positivity cannot bring himself to chase his own 'dreams' and is currently living in a state of self-doubt and worry. Yeah, ironic.

But he wasn't going to let his own suffering put Blue in danger. He knew that if it ever came out that he liked Blue, or if they were dating (which they aren't, because again, Dream is too filled with anxiety to make a move) Nightmare, Dream's brother and supposed enemy, would surely find out about it. And it wouldn't end nicely. The least his brother would do is make him have nightmares about losing Blue; Dream could deal with that. However, he couldn't deal with the worst-case scenario and most possible one - Nightmare and his 'friend's hunting him down and actually killing him. He was sure Nightmare would get bored of torturing Dream through nightmares and would eventually lead to torturing Blue too, in turn, torture Dream even worse. Dream couldn't even begin to think of what would happen to him and more importantly happen to Blue if Nightmare found out.

There was also the problem that Dream couldn't even spend time with Blue properly, since he was always trying to spread positivity and Blue was always well... being the happy-go-lucky person he's always been. That was one of the reasons why Dream liked him, but it wasn't the biggest. He also felt a bit bad that one of the reasons he liked Blue was his natural positivity because it meant that he gained a lot from liking him and that felt wrong. Nevertheless, he also liked Blue because of how nice Blue was, how sympathetic he was, how... well... amazing he was in general! The little Berry was always trying to help people, much like Dream himself, but only he managed to do it better. He managed to make other people happy without an aura... it was like he was basically giving his own emotions to other people!

The only problem with Blue's happiness was that it wasn't always genuine, and sometimes, just sometimes, his big smile would weaken and his eyes would dim. What made it worse, was that Dream, being one of the only people who should know what it was, well... didn't. He has some theories on what it could be, but they were only theories, and the fact he didn't know for sure bothered him further. Why couldn't he just know? Like everyone else, why couldn't he just understand his... 'friend'... and be able to help him? It hurt him so much because whenever he realised Blue was upset, he'd see Dream and immediately be more than happy again. Quickly whisking Dream off to a new AU he'd found that was pretty, or sold good tacos, or needed helping. Sometimes Blue would take Dream to a random AU's surface and they'd watch the sunrise, or set in some cases, and Blue would shoot Dream awkward glances like he was expecting something.

Maybe he was, and Dream knew exactly what he was expecting because he had a sneaking suspicion that Blue knew exactly how Dream felt about him. But he couldn't do anything because he knew that there was a chance someone was watching, and he wasn't willing to risk that chance. There were way too many possibilities of being found out and he couldn't risk it... but he really did want to.

There was also a chance it was because of his AU's downfall. The Bad Sanses had destroyed the very AU that Blue had come from - all of his friends, his dreams, his aspirations... everything that had made the Blue, before knowing the multiverse, happy... was gone. Before, his face was always one of DETERMINATION and pure HAPPINESS, and although it still reflected these traits, they were somewhat dimmer than before. Either that, or it was scarred with the knowing of war and the feeling of loss.

Dream sighs, pulling out his staff and setting it down on the table in front of him, which he'd been glaring at for the past 10 minutes. Oh, how we wished that he was normal. A normal monster for Blue. Perhaps they'd both be inhabitants of Underswap and he'd be able to express his love for Blue properly, like a normal monster. But he wasn't a normal monster, he was the Guardian of Dreams and Positive Feelings. A lot of people may think that this would be a good thing, but Dream saw it as a curse these days. He could sense how happy people were with their loved ones, yet he could never feel the same because of his fear of Nightmare finding out. Huh... perhaps karma really is a pain in the backside, eh?

With a defeated look on his face, the skeleton sighs again, only louder and more frustratingly, and picks up his staff even though he'd only just put it down. He swings it around before throwing it on the floor and muttering curse words under his breath, a few golden tears crawling sluggishly down his face. He was such an ugly crier.

"Dream? Are you okay?"

Dream whips his head around, half-expecting to see Blue there. He's slightly disappointed (and rather upset with himself that he allowed himself to be disappointed) that Ink was standing there. His face was twisted in confusion; his pupils a purple question mark and a green square. Ink's mouth is turned up in an awkward grin and a small line of confusion is prominent between his eyes. His face was not one of worry, worry about his friend's sadness, but one of curiosity and confusion.

Dream couldn't blame him. Being SOULLESS came with its perks, but also its cons. The perks being he couldn't die nor could he be affected by SOUL magic; making him a great person to protect the AUs. The cons, however, is that he couldn't care for people, nor could he feel anything. Ink also had a bad memory and was prone to weird mood swings due to his vials, which are full of paint that gave him emotions. Dream had no idea how the pain worked nor did he like it - since it meant that Ink's feelings were artificial and meant hardly anything. Again, he'd never blame Ink for not having a SOUL... but he sometimes wished he could just start magically caring about his friends - but he knew this was something big to ask of Ink and didn't want to annoy him in any way.

"Umm... yeah, I'm fine," Dream smiles weakly, picking up his staff and mumbling under his breath, "Don't worry..."

"Huh? Oh. Okay!" Ink's eye lights change suddenly into two yellow and blue stars; giving his face an excited, DETERMINED look. Not unlike Blueberry's, the only Dream silently argued that Blue's face was better despite his dislike for downgrading Ink's smile. Since it was fake, and Ink would technically not feel sad about it, he didn't really feel too upset, but it was still somewhat there. Ink gave Dream a nod before slapping some ink on the floor with his huge brush and basically melting into it. The ink soon disappeared moments afterwards.

Dream was never going to forget how much that freaked him out - since it reminded him of how Nightmare sometimes moves around. That was most-likely why Nightmare used that way of travel more often than portals, even though he could still use them.

Letting out another sigh, Dream makes his way to the living room, before his legs give way and he collapses onto the bed. For some reason, the sofa seems a little weird.

Only milliseconds later, a short gasp comes from behind Dream and he immediately recognises it as one of Blue's. Quickly forcing his legs to move, he stands up and whips around, to see a tired and very shaken Blueberry.

"Oh, my stars! I'm so sorry Blue!"

Dream quickly kneels by the sofa and continues to ask Blue if he's alright whilst apologising over and over again. In all fairness, it was quite impressive since he was able to do both at the same time.

"DON'T WORRY DREAM, I'M OKAY!"

Blue's face brightens when he sees Dream and a light blush appears on his face. The same happens to Dream's face and they sort of stare at each other for a while before Blue pats the seat next to him. Dream automatically responds by going into a gay panic and having to be dragged onto the seat by Blue.

"HEY, DREAM?"

"Um... umm... yes Blue... Blue...." Dream whispers, stuttering, and still in 'gay panic' mode.

...

"IS IT OKAY IF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS KISSES YOUR CHEEK?"

...

Dream almost falls off the sofa.

"Umm... I... I guess...?" He blurts out, his face shining a brilliant gold. He's preoccupied with being gay (which is not wrong in any way ;>) that he doesn't even think about the Nightmare situation that he'd been so preoccupied with only minutes ago.

Not hesitating, Blue leans in and presses his teeth against Dream's cheekbones and smiles sweetly at him. He has to look away from Dream's face for a second because of how brightly it was shining - in fact, Blue could even say it looked like the sun. Now, Blue was often mistaken for a Sans who hated puns but let's be real, what Sans would actually hate puns? Blue didn't know of any except possibly Error, Nightmare, or Hate Sans who appeared to hate absolutely everything except death, torture, pain, and negative feelings. I mean, they probably weren't like this all the time but that's what it seemed like from an outside point of view.

Blue chuckles lightly at Dream's reaction and giggles.

"YOU NEVER MADE A MOVE, AND I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TOO," It was Blue's turn to blush again, "SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF..."

Although he was still blushing rather badly, Dream frowned slightly, "But if Nightm-" Dream gasps and he finally realises, now that he said it out loud, that he was expecting his brother to be horrible. I mean, who wouldn't especially Dream but he didn't want to admit it because that would mean he was admitting his once-kind brother was gone.

Suddenly, the still blushing skeleton sobs as tears, not unlike the ones before, rolled down his yellow cheekbones like fountains. He sobs so hard that he starts to shake, and he curls himself up so he ends up hugging his knees.

Blue would admit that he was rather naive, but he certainly wasn't dumb. He was quite sure that Dream had such worries regarding his brother, and tried not to get hurt around him. Whenever he was away, Blue would feel rather upset, but that only made Dream come back. It soon occurred to Blue that he was making himself upset on some occasions so Dream would come back to him and he hated himself for it. He tried to ignore these feelings and be his usual happy self, but it never really worked unless he had a good enough distraction. In fact, sometimes he'd end up thinking about it in battle and end up, without realising it, making Nightmare even more powerful and Dream weaker.

With a pitiful expression, Blue wrapped his arms around Dream and nuzzled his head.

"DON'T WORRY DREAM, WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS," Blue exclaims with a look of pure DETERMINATION, which doesn't even hurt him, "HE'S NOT GONE, HE'S JUST LOST. WE CAN DO THIS, IT'LL JUST TAKE A LOT OF WORK AND DETERMINATION... BUT..."

Blue cups Dream's face and tilts it towards him.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO ME, DO NOT FUEL NIGHTMARE WITH THE NEGATIVE ENERGY THAT HE WANTS. YOU WILL BE RESILIENT AND CARRY ON. FOR ME. THAT MAY NOT EVEN HAPPEN BECAUSE I WILL TRY SO VERY HARD TO AVOID IT,"

Blue's face blushes a deep blue, like the sky as his voice cracks on the last part of his little speech, "FOR YOU..."

...

And with that, the two skeletons cuddle up to each other, not a care in the multiverse.

Except, of course, their love for one and another.


	2. ♡𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚛♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Dream crusher' kills everyone from Underswap. That's basically it.

[ POV: ṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢b̬͖̏́͢o̯̱̊͊͢ḑ̴̞͛̒y҉̃̋̑ ]

[ Location: ư̡͕̭̇ṇ̤͛̒̍ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕r̴̨̦͕̝s̠҉͍͊ͅw̦̺̐̐͟ā̤̓̍͘p̞̈͑̚͞ ] [ Time: ư̡͕̭̇ṇ̤͛̒̍ḳ̯͍̑ͦṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢w̦̺̐̐͟ṇ̤͛̒̍, ư̡͕̭̇ṇ̤͛̒̍ḳ̯͍̑ͦṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢w̦̺̐̐͟ṇ̤͛̒̍ ] 

"Be quiet... be still... it will hurt less... I promise..." A voice cooed from in front of the screaming monster, tauntingly and savouring the sight of each tear, the sound of each scream, the drop of each drop of blood.

Muffet, who had just finished a long day of work in her bar, was currently in the process of being tormented and killed.

She hissed in agony and a voice that called out in a language that was different from the norm, screeched, "քӀҽąʂҽ! φӀҽąʂҽ ʂէօք- į'ʍ ҍҽցցìղց վօ-"

But it was too late. The poor spider monster was already dusting. She cried her whole way through - she didn't want to have died like this. She wanted the last thing she saw to be her spider family or maybe even her best friend Papyrus... but no... she died seeing a stranger. A stranger who had a similar face to Sans but twisted in insanity. And covered in... sludge.

It hurt when it touched her, but now... now nothing would hurt her again. 

Only a couple of minutes ago, she was perfectly happy. Humming to herself. Ready to see her spider family. She was a 284-year-old spider monster that just wanted a happy life. And she had one. But in little under a minute, those 284 years were almost for nothing. Everything she did, the people she met, the people she imprinted upon... it was all gone. 

Today, a spider monster died at 284 years old... and unsurprisingly, she wasn't the only one.

The fake sun of the underground rose to a terrible sight. Throughout the night, horrible things had happened. The fake sun not only rose to a terrible sight but also a new era. An era of unbearable silence. Dust was scattered across the floor. It was mixed with the snow and made it shimmer quite beautifully in a twisted sort of way.

It was bad, to say the least. Very much so.

Once upon a time, ư̡͕̭̇ṇ̤͛̒̍ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕r̴̨̦͕̝s̠҉͍͊ͅw̦̺̐̐͟ā̤̓̍͘p̞̈͑̚͞ was a great place full of; opportunities, dreams, and aspirations. The inhabitants, who'd been suffering underground for so very long, could not suffer when the little blue skeleton came. The unusual DETERMINATION that shined in his eyes mesmerized those around him; he was like a beacon of hope. Then, one day, two skeletons took him. They said it was for a good cause so the monsters believed it was alright. They told themselves this to make it feel better. For they felt bitter towards the skeletons who took the hope he gave them. But now, they were to never feel any of this again. Now they could rest. For how could they possibly feel hope or suffer now that they were all dead. 

Merely whispers in the harsh, sour, and cold wind. Whispers of pain.

...

The one who had done this strutted through Waterfall, the echo flowers that surrounded him called into the abyss that was once the monster's home. They told him how badly they wanted to escape to the surface. How they wanted to sit in front of the ball of light and heat they read about in books they had about the surface. How they dreamed to see real stars and stargaze with their families, their loved ones... their children.

He laughed, a humourless chuckle of pure darkness. All of those dreams... they were gone. They were never going to be fulfilled. The echo flowers reacted immediately. Quite suddenly, the entire area of Waterfall was echoing with laughter as black as torment. As pain. Suffering. Yet the laughter was definitely not pained. At least, not completely. No, it was the sort of laughter that reflected those it laughed at. 

He was now humming, skipping through the flowers and occasionally crushing one. Just like the monsters he'd crushed so easily. Just like the dreams he'd made crumble.

Behind the 'dream crusher' 6 long tendril-like things sprouted from his back. They were covered in the same black sludge that was almost painted throughout the underground. Just like the blood it helpt spill. Each tendril had a single moving eye. On either side of the eye were huge curved smiles with large teeth. They curved around the eyes and although they didn't move, they still glinted in the little light the fake sun had to offer at such an early hour. 

The 'dream crusher' had 'arms' of course, but he preferred to use the tendrils. However, it appeared he only had one arm. The right arm was shaped like a scythe and although it didn't look sharp, it certainly was so. In fact, the scythe, as well as the six tendrils, were covered in the blood and the dust of the monsters. 

The monsters the being had killed. 

The monsters who's dreams he crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 826 words... a lot shorter than the last one but it's still decent. It's more of a filler chapter really, since I want to give some kind of 'backstory' before they (Dream and the 'dream-crusher', who should be easy enough to guess) meet. I'm going to make them as enemies for a bit, or at least from Dream's POV but ofc, the 'dream crusher' knows about their past relationship and wants to continue it, even if he is different. His love turned into a very obsessive and unhealthy kind of love so I guess it's sort of Yandere!Shattered!Blue? Lol- I mean Yandere!'Dream Crusher' yeah- also 'dream crusher' is more than a simple pun, but I won't explain it since it's a bit dirty- oops- didn't do it on purpose-.


	3. ♡𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is... upset, to say the least...
> 
> And Ink is... well he's stuck.
> 
> Stuck in what, though?
> 
> Well, he's stuck in a screaming pain.
> 
> Morbid?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Accurate?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Except, it's not exactly his own.

[ POV: Dream ] 

[ Location:The Star Sanses' Base ] [ Time: 3:45pm, Wednesday ]

I have yet to admit this to Ink, or anyone really but... I'm scared. Well, a lot of people could probably guess. I suppose I'm somewhat of a wimp - or, at least that's what Nightmare has been calling me. Honestly, I don't blame him. For a Guardian of Positivity, I'm really lacking in the whole 'being positive' bit. I just can't force myself to be happy when Blue is missing. I'm disappointed in myself, considerably disappointed actually. I'm letting my own pain get in the way of the positivity of the whole multiverse. I need to be better. 

That's quite a lot to ask of myself, but I need to do it. I need to think positive so the multiverse can be somewhat positive. I won't be able to help everyone - I mean I haven't ever been able to help everyone, but now more than ever since the Star Sanses are one member short. And although Blue isn't a God or a Guardian, he's also important. Quite frankly he's the only reason we're sane. I mean, he did stop Ink from accidentally killing himself once, so I suppose that means even 'Mortals' can stop a God from... well you know. 

"Dream?" A whiney voice cried, "I'm stuck!"

Talking about Gods...

That would be Ink, the fellow who nearly accidentally killed himself, had it not been for Blue. He was the 'God of Creation'. Though he never really actually technically created things. He protected the creations made by the Creators. He was SOULless... like me. Well, I had a substitute for a SOUL; a golden apple that held the power over everyone's dreams and positive emotions. Ink, on the other hand, had vials of paint which gave him emotions. Those emotions were sloppy and unpredictable; sometimes he'd overreact and sometimes they wouldn't even work. 

"Ink..." I said, rolling my eyes, "What did you get stuck on again?"

"Ah, well you see..." Ink says though a crash interrupts him. I suddenly feel the urge to get to him quicker. "Aye! Shut up blob! I'm trying to ask Dream to hurry the fuck up because you want to kill me!"

Yes, much quicker.

"Wha-.." I start, but I'm cut off by sheer shock. Shock that quickly dwindles into sadness and, quite frankly, pure rage. "WHO ARE YOU?" I scream, my staff already turning into a bow, ready for an arrow.

"Oh, dear... that isn't a way to treat your guests, is it?" The thing in front of me purrs. All of its eyes are centred on me. 'All of them' because not only does this... thing... have two eyes in its skull, but also one on each... tendril. 

Tendril.

Like... Nightmare's? But different. And surprisingly scarier. 

Panting, my bow shaking in my very phalanges, "But that's impossible! There's no way that could happen!"

The skeleton in front of me coos, the 6, long tendril-like things sway behind him tauntingly, "Oh, but darling! If it were impossible I wouldn't be here!"

Steadying my bow in my hands, I try to conjure enough positive energy to form an arrow... but I... I can't.

"Uhm, Dream?" Ink calls, giggling foolishly, "Can you... you know... get me out?"

"Ink... I'll try okay...?" I say, my bow turning into two knives since I know not much can be done with my bow for some reason, I turn to the skeleton holding him, "Who are you? I-I... tell me who you are..."

The 5 tendrils not holding Ink sway around, one getting dangerously close to hitting Ink over the head. His many grins, the one on his face and the 2 surrounding each eye on his tendrils, slowly and carefully spread wide.

"Oh, but you know exactly who I am, darling." He says, squinting all of his eyes at me as if he was studying me for a test, "But if you can't remember... I suppose... you can call me..." He pondered for a moment - thinking, "Lapis."

"Stop calling me that." I say.

The skeleton looks at me, bewildered.

"'Darling'. Stop calling me that." I confirm.

His eyes squint at me again - it looks as though I've made him upset, though I wouldn't be able to tell since he is like Nightmare. Somehow. He is made out of negative energy too - though it seems... strained? It seems less than Nightmare's but... somehow... more? It screams pain. It's as if something is trying to get out of it, but failing.

I need to help them.

That's the thing...

They're screaming pain, yes... but also for something... or someone.

They're screaming for me.

And I'm going to answer them.

Determination flashes in my otherwise dull eye-lights. 

I must help this skeleton.

The skeleton's grin returns. "But, darling." He taunts, his tendril holding Ink squeezing and making a cracking sound.

Ink squeaks - a sound of pain. Less than the pain screaming from... 'Lapis'... but pain nonetheless. Perhaps it's because his pain is not real... perhaps it's because it was only one rib... though the noise and the look on Ink's face force my hands to move on their own accord.

First, I'm going to save Ink.

I let an arrow fly.

Then, I will save this... Lapis...

Another one soars through the air.

Next, my brother...

One of them landed in one of the eyes on one of his tendrils, I'll have to apologise about that later...

And then, Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SOME CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE MAY SEEM OOC:
> 
> Cross - A bit sterner and more like the dad of the group (although there isn't any crossmare or anything, he's just second in command). He also really appreciates the bad sanses because it means he's not that lonely anymore, so he tries to make sure they're healthy/they don't make bad mistakes.
> 
> Nightmare - Kind of like a tired adopted mom who sort of hates life. He still has his 'sinister smirk' and he's a bit of a dickhead. He can still shapeshift and he can do that 'sleepy thing' too.
> 
> Error - Basically like Nightmare and Cross but more like that one grumpy nan who knits and glares at you when you don't eat your cabbage soup or mouldy biscuits- I umm yes. He's also a bit depressed and angry at most things but he just wants a friend- Surprisingly he's got a few friends in the bad sanses but he likes bullying Dust. He also is friends with Dream (hinted insomnia, but it's not gonna be an actual ship but I do love that ship-). He is strictly neutral and he'd happily watch the bad sanses and the star sanses fight, though if he needed too he'd intervene. He's like the guy who drinks a lot at parties but is able to be sober and stuff, not getting a hangover, etc. He still has haphephobia and he still knits. He isn't based on FGod Error.
> 
> Also please feel free to correct anything ^^


End file.
